Higurashi Kagome, No Need for High School!
by darkenedmoonlightflame
Summary: Staying remote, mysteriously attractive, and violent for forever is never easy. Despondently dashing men are picnics, next to tragic death and hatred. Then again, when bloody revenge and budding love is concerned, Kagome'd better watch her step. KagomeX?
1. Prelude

**o.O.o.O**

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School! **

**Kagome x ?. Pairings are undecided… and so therefore, to cover it up, I'll say they're (cough) 'secret'… However, there may be a little of Sango x Miroku if I find time and the appropriate moment.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Staying remote and mysteriously attractive and violent for forever is never easy. Despondently dashing men are picnics, next to tragic death and deep-rooted hatred. But then again, when bloody revenge and budding love is concerned, Kagome had better watch her step. Kagome x?**

_Disclaimer: So basically… I don't own Inuyasha, and don't claim to. Everything else, AKA writing, plot, et cetera IS MINE._

(A/N: …Okay. (deep breath) This story was formerly titled 'Kagome vs. Shikon High', and I have decided to revamp it completely, and hopefully drag it up to my current writing standards a bit more. I'm sorry and not sorry (at the same time) if you preferred the older version, because that particular version is still up and in tact. I will be updating BOTH of these when I can, so choose what you like.

(Now that all of you readers can comprehend where the madness of this whole thing comes from, feel free to continue in this author's note. (beaming smile)

(This is to help those of you new to this specific format of mine—This is the order of information that progresses from the very top. Trademark, Title, Pairings, Authoress (ME!), Summary, Disclaimer, Author's Note, Quote, Story Intro, Recap, Story (finally!), Author's Note, Preview, Vocabulary (for all those Japanese words you'll encounter), Review Credits (need six to update), Story Notes, and then… It's all over. (Glad I finished? I bet.)

(There's no excuse for asking, 'Where's the dictionary?' now, okay? If you do it anyway, I'll probably say go read the author's note. This is a very loooooong and boorish rambling note, I DO know, I know. And I apologize, but it's necessary. (If you've paid any attention you'll see there's another at the bottom.)

(But just so you know beforehand, this may actually end up with an almost one hundred and eighty degree difference form Kagome vs. Shikon High… You never really know. Plot might be SIMILAR… And one last thing: if all goes fabulously, there should be… (FINGER COUNT!) ten or so parts to this. But enough. Onward, to the STORY!

(So, presenting, Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School! Part I, Prelude (a prologue of sorts that takes place before the initial story line).)

>() >() >() >() >() >

_**The greatest tragedy is not that we fall in love with those that are incapable of loving us in return, ever the unattainable, nor the harsh and unforgiving pangs of unrequited romance… it is that we simply cease to love at all…**_

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School!**

**Part I; Illusions Deceive**

**Prelude**

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

"_I… I have to get out… of here…" The voice was quiet, calm, and in its own way, devastating for the young male companion seated firmly and protectively next to her. "I'm… leaving."_

"_IIE! Y-You can't!" He managed past the swelling lump in his throat, stopping to sooth his bruised pride at his broken voice._

"…" _The steely azure-gray eyes softened, taking in the well-hidden tremble in the shoulder touching hers, the immediately flung away tears gliding down the unwilling cheeks of ivory._

"_I… I need you." He whispered, despondently, not daring to meet her infuriated gaze. At last the internal fire quelled, and she sighed, head sliding back flat against the cool plaster wall. Her intense eyes turned to the ceiling for misguided moral support, of which it couldn't provide, no matter how hard she tried to find it. _

"_You know… I can't believe you've just said that." She smiled a small, reluctant smile, offering it to him as comfort. "But…"_

"_But nothing! You can stay! Why don't you?" He growled darkly, deeply hurt and angered that she was leaving, but too egotistical to let it seep through onto his exterior._

"_I understand you are upset." She said lightly, dismissing his tensional fear and rage, shaking her head slowly. Staring, staring forward, into the darkness of nothing. _

"_I will NOT be mocked!" He sneered indignantly, his eyes narrowing to size her up. "I'll take care of you. Don't you trust me?" His last attempt was low and cheap, almost like hitting below the belt. He didn't care, really. Anything—anything to make her stay. Anything to force her to change her mind about leaving. _

_Her molten eyes hardened, glinting in the darkness: two perfect pearls in sea of black. "Your father has returned to claim you. There is nothing for me here." _

_He stopped his argument, in shock. 'F-Father… is coming?'_

"_Hai. That's right." She echoed herself, "Hai." Snapping out of her daze, she focused on the task at hand. "Now if it's no trial, I'll be off." She shifted smoothly and gracefully from her comfortable sitting position into standing. She stopped, when a hand pulled her back, shackled like iron around her wrist, slipping something into her fist. She shook her head, prepared to hand it back, whatever it was. _

"_W-wait! I…I don't want you to forget!" He called, desperate as he closed her hand again, thrusting it back to her. He was losing, and she was leaving. Ready for one last thing, he added sadly, "Remember? You promised! You said we'd never be separated! Ever! Do you remember?"_

_This pulled at the strings of her heart, dancing her around like a puppet for a moment. _

"_Onegai?" He whispered, not daring to breathe for a moment. "Onegaishimasu?"_

"_I…" She began, cutting herself off and sighing with a firm resignation. "I-I'll miss you…!" She choked out, reaching down to embrace him one last time, knotting something around his neck tightly._

_And then it was over. All that remained of her was the coil of midnight inside a fragment of golden memory._

_She was gone. _

_Whether or not they would cross paths again was all in the hands of fate._

_He averted his eyes into the darkness she had watched so profusely, searching for what she had searched for those long, dark days. But as far as he could see, all that met his young eyes amounted to nothing. Nothing but a reminder that he would never see her again._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Cold, mirthless cerulean-gray eyes snapped open a millisecond before a loud, annoying note blared out across the room, startling the obese cat curled up at the foot of the bed. It hissed, darting away as Kagome sighed, pulling the covers aside. Swiveling to dangle her long, toned legs over the side of the simple futon, she reached over quietly and flipped the switch on the alarm clock to OFF.

Stretching in silence, a feeling of tension rippled through the room, shattered only when the cat returned, deeming it safe. It purred pleasantly, rubbing against its mistress' ankles as a thank you. The surprised girl smiled awkwardly before reaching down to scratch behind the cat's ears in a comforting way.

"Arigatou, Buyo-san." She praised in a soft tone. Buyo rarely showed much affection for her, but something had changed his mind today, and his actions soothed her. "I need to stop thinking about the past, ne?" The cat returned to normalcy, yowling and clawing at her tender foot.

"Hai. I think so too." Kagome sighed, grimacing and reaching for the ever-constant on-hand supply of bandages and disinfectant. Cleansing the small scratch, she fastened a small Band-Aid to it and returned the kit to its nightstand drawer.

Continuing to stretch and get ready for the day, Kagome shifted the tatami mat on the floor, savoring the warm, herb-like aroma it produced. Crossing between the gap in the decorated shoji screens, she entered the kitchen, not bothering to make them meet together nicely. Rubbing her eyes, she set out two slices of bread and a small mountain of butter, before grabbing an egg from the refrigerator. Taking a frying pan and depositing a miniscule amount of oil into it with one hand, Kagome flicked on the stove burner with the other.

"It's so serene outside…" Shaking her head, Kagome cracked the egg over the pan with her free hand and tossed the neatly split shell away. Placing the pan on the blue flames and popping the toast into the toaster, she proceeded in the usual chiropractic practices; cracking her neck, fingers, knuckles, and toes, then rolling her shoulders, wrists, ankles, and legs.

"Good enough." She said, yawning and flipping the egg and retrieving her toast.

Buttering it placidly, she sat down for a moment, one eye watching the egg, the other fixed warily on Buyo, who had taken up residence under the said table. Relieved to get away from him, Kagome checked the egg, pronounced it 'okay' and plopped it onto the toast, carefully folding it with the spatula.

Dropping the clattering pan into the sink, she chewed thoughtfully on the scant breakfast, enjoying it all the same. After it had vanished, fingers had been licked, and dishes scrubbed and put away, she retreated to the bedroom again, this time closing the screens firmly and flipped the latch.

Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she checked the clock. 'Six 'o clock. Plenty of time, then.' Blinking laboriously, Kagome gathered clothing items before proceeding to the connected bathroom. Observing the different shades of blue in the tiles, she stripped down, the discarded over-sized tee shirt falling to the cold ground along with her underclothes.

Fourteen minutes later, she stepped out, towel secured in a steel grip as she changed, the only sound the muffled drop of the towel, snap of the clasps, and the whir of the fly zipper. But there was a small, ginger pause as Kagome slowly pulled on her tee shirt, painstakingly gentle with the numberless scars, wounds, and bruises that laced across her back that brought back unwanted memories, in which Kagome despised her weaknesses all the more so.

Consenting to brush her teeth in full vigor three times, Kagome then gave her hair a thorough brush, secretly loving the feel of the rhythmic strokes on her scalp. Sweeping her thigh-length silky midnight hair into the familiar over-the-shoulder braid, the smiled upon seeing the natural azure tints gleam and converge with the other wispy dabs of silver and crimson.

"I'm getting sentimental about those colors of mine." Kagome made a face at herself in the mirror, "Anou… They are… unique… if that's the word." She shook her head, still mystified as to why her hair was so brilliantly diverse without any dyes or such 'unspeakable' things.

Flashing a brilliant, but cold smile, Kagome applied wintergreen flavored chap stick to her lips before inhaling the fragrance. It was then Buyo struck, with the speed and precision one can only expect from a chubby, adorably lazy cat. Flailing wildly on his arched side, he forced Kagome to cautiously creep over, close to where he began, and flip him right side up. "Why do I put up with you, again?" She murmured, rubbing the bridge of her nose to ward off a headache.

"MROW!" Buyo purred indignantly, really meaning to say, 'Why do I put up with YOU? You forgot to feed me this morning, you know.' As if sensing what he wanted, Kagome trailed him to the kitchen and poured some diet cat food into his dish, replacing his water bowl as well. "Purr." He said graciously, really saying, 'Thanks a lot, fool. Heehaw! FREE FOOD!'

Checking the oven clock, Kagome sighed in an annoyed tone. "Six forty. Still early. Shame. I guess I'll make lunch." Grabbing a bowl of frozen homemade tempura udon and plopping it onto the table to thaw, she sighed and finished snapping on accessories helter-skelter.

Sinking into the comfortable dish chair by the glassy bay window, Kagome panted and fanned herself with an old newspaper. "N-Nothing… like… Sep… tember… This sure is… a hot… fall…" Collapsing into the comfortable cushioned mass of a chair, she sighed and fanned faster.

"Maybe a drink…?" Getting up in an annoyed way, she sauntered over to the fridge, browsing and choosing two cans of lemon iced tea. Opening one and gulping it down, she left the other out for her school luncheon. "And to think, I still have to work today!" Shaking her head at the idiocy, Kagome returned to her chair, checking her watch again.

"Six forty-five?" She exclaimed, grumbling at how slow time inched by today. "School's at seven thirty, but it's a thirty-five minute drive… So I could leave now…? Nah." Settling down, Kagome checked her keys, going through them one at a time.

"House, bedroom, kitchen, foyer, basement, laundromat, bathroom, bathroom, bedroom, bedroom, garage, recreation room, study, study, studio…" Losing interest rapidly, Kagome summed it all up, "et cetera!" Staring hatefully at her small silver watch, she sighed in relief. "Six fifty. Better get going, then." Taking her keys, she trailed through the house, locking everything up tightly and sliding the thick and protective and eccentric solid oak slabs behind them, except for the doors leading to Buyo's favorite rooms.

Once she had finished, Kagome high-tailed to the garage, and slipped inside, slamming the door and locking it behind her, just as she had done for the past nine years, ever since the incident…

Snapping her head back and forth until her head swam, she berated herself, "Forget it! It's over… it doesn't matter anymore…" But it did. And she knew it and despised it all the more so. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, and murmured, "I…I…"

Ending abruptly and sharply, she scrunched her sad eyes shut for a moment, and opened them, memories dancing in them. But perhaps it was all just a trick of the light.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"I hate traffic. I hate traffic. I hate traffic. I hate traffic. I-" Kagome repeated under her breath, her hands gripping the handlebars of her sleek motorcycle in a death hold until her knuckles turned whiter than bone. "I'm going to be late to…" She checked the piece of paper in her pocket, with the name scribbled on the back of her to-do list. "Shikon no Kakera High School."

Her left eyes twitched, and she decided she would either ride between the cars and be an awful driver, or just sit and wait until she went insane. After narrowing it down like that, Kagome frowned and the motorcycle roared to life, whizzing through the stickiest messes downtown Tokyo could provide.

Kagome made a face at herself in the reflection bouncing off of the car in front of her. It was distorted, and looked hilarious. 'Amusing…' She checked her customized outfit, silently hoping the school wouldn't have a uniform. 'Uniforms are so boring. Heh, uniforms are so unisex.' All was in good condition, so she went back to paying attention to the road.

"LEFT!" She directed herself, making a sharp turn just in time to avoid a stupendously nasty pink car. Swerving around her, the car's owner cursed obscenities at her, swerving. "I wonder what Kakera will be like…?" Kagome thought out loud, flipping on the turn signal and hitting the brakes lightly. "So… close…" Checking the status of the road, she pulled into the desired lane only to stop for a red light and leave the blinker on. "Chikuso." Shaking her head, she sat back to wait some more.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Arigatou, Kami-sama…" Kagome muttered under her breath as she pulled to a sharp stop in the student parking lot, only further managing to stir the choking dust and exhaust fumes. Using the area of sleeve around her forearm to shield her abused nose, she scanned the lot for a space. "Interesting…"

The lot was divided. On one side, there were the best, cleanest spots and much nicer cars. On the other, the worst and ugliest imaginable. And in-between the two, the mediocre ones existed. "Anou…" Scratching the back of her head in a dazed way, Kagome decided the far side was substandard, and instead wanted an okay or very nice one.

Glancing down at her beloved motorcycle, Kagome instantly chose. "Only the best for you, koi." She grinned warmly, giving the main frame a loving caress. Spying an open spot, a small satisfied and cold look appeared. Revving up her bike, she grinned ruthlessly and darted in and out, weaving an intricate pattern through the honking cars.

Basking in the infuriated stares as she efficiently stole the spot, Kagome used her hands to affix the kickstand properly, instead of her questionable black combat boots, with their crimson laces, eyelets, and soles. Pausing to glance up coldly, she noticed the attentive looks she received. Some were curious, some angry, some jealous, and some even lustful. "Nani?" Kagome asked, her alto voice arctic and only going to get colder.

Students shuddered and averted their eyes, still watching out of the corners even so. 'Why are they so anxious? Is there something weird on my head?' Kagome thought, but would never actually say.

"OI! YOU!" The loud, raging cry filled the air, and the students didn't bother hiding their interest. 'Oh… so that's it, then.'

"Nani?" She asked, sending an enigmatic glare along with her frozen tone. It was a boy; he seemed to hesitate.

But then his confidence returned again, and he growled, "What're you doing in my space? With your trash? Iie—urusai!" Kagome closed her mouth and observed instead, the amber-eyed teen yelling from his white Ferrari. His hair was the color of white gold, complete with shaggy bangs, a darker shade than that of his… Her eyes widened. 'Inu ears?' There were tufts of soft hair inside the sea of dusty rose inside them.

"A hanyou…" She whispered, not sure what to make of it, unaware she spoke aloud.

"Hai, are you making something of it?" He barked haughtily, "Taisho Inuyasha, to be specific. Now… GET. OUT!" His eyes swirled crimson for a moment, identical to the color of his form fitting shirt, wristbands, and headband. His dark blue jeans were loose, but even so, Kagome could see he had some serious strength.

Not liking to back down from a challenge, but too late already, Kagome wanted to deal with this quickly or move her koi. "Look, just pick somewhere else. That's life. Get over it, inu-san." His chest puffed out in indignation. "Gomen nasai, but I'm late enough." A glint entered his eyes as he saw the way her hand lay protectively around her koi, helmet tucked under her arm.

"I think you'll move…" His lips twitched into a smile. "Hai… you will. I won't even say 'Onegaishimasu'." He opened white car's impeccable door, getting out and strolling over. "How's this: I don't utterly ruin your bike. IF you move it, that is." A smirk was plain. "So… what'll it be, sanrinsha-san?"

She felt her face flame slightly and she tightened her hold on her koi. "Inu-yaroo." She ground out, knowing full well that he could hear her. "I'm getting irked."

He sneered at her in response, indifferent. "So… what'll it be, sanrinsha-san?" Inuyasha repeated maliciously.

"Look, count your blessings and follow what instincts of self preservation you have. Go away, inu-san. I'm late. I'm angry. Don't be a yaroo."

"I already am, or so you said." His gold eyes flickered. "Sanrinsha-san, ne? I'm waiting."

"I'm late al-"

"I know, and I don't care." Inuyasha snorted triumphantly. "Ikujinashi. You're afraid. Well then, sanrinsha-san. I challenge you and your pathetic honor!" A collective, confident smile was shown between pupils, yen changing hands. "Do you accept?"

Kagome sighed. "Hai. I agree. Kami-sama, I am definitely going to be late now. Let's make this quick, shall we?"

"Keh. Enough talk. Can you back it up, though, sanrinsha-san?"

'I'd better be able to, for what I've been through.' Kagome's hazel eyes narrowed, glinting a steely ice blue. 'Hnn. This place is getting on my nerves already…'

"And that's Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome, by the way."

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**(A/N:** Whew. That took longer than expected, even being slightly shorter than usual. But alas—it lives! And may well sputter, cough, and die. But who knows? It may flourish beautifully. I hope it will. And so, not much to say, except I'm very happy to have it done… I can focus on another update. Preferably Kagome vs. Shikon High, or Tears of Blood. So, without much to else to say, my muses and I can move along to finish this authoress' note and get this posted at last!

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Next Chapter ****o.O.o.O **

**So, exactly WHO is this Higurashi Kagome anyway? What's behind her? And why is it that she seems to be catching quite a few eyes, even while being mistaken for a boy? But is there anything more to her than a pretty face? **

**What Meets the Eye o.O.o.O**

******>() >() >() >() >() > **

**Vocabulary;**

-san- suffix, at the end of a name, usually respectful and meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs.

Hai- yes

Onegai- please

Onegaishimasu- please (formal-ish)

Arigatou- thank you (semi-informal)

-ne- suffix, usually put at the end of a question to add emphasis (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (Inu-san: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE!)

Tatami Mat- particular type of mat, usually woven with reeds and such organic things

Anou- well…, erm…, eh…, er…, ah…, et cetera

Tempura Udon- Japanese dish with batter-coated and golden fried shrimp and veggies, served in a warm filling soup with big noodles—delicious!

Shikon no Kakera- Shards of the Jewel of Four Souls (just Jewel Shards, actually)

Chuikuso- damn

Kami- God

-sama- suffix, always added to a name, usually of extreme respect, indicating royalty, lordship, or a term of a LOT of admiration (EX: Sesshoumaru-sama)

koi- love

Nani?- what?

Iie- no

Urusai- shut up (not very nice, eh?)

Inu- dog (you can put inu and –san together, can't you?)

Hanyou- half-demon

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry, apology (formal)

Sanrinsha-San- Mr. (in this case) Motorcycle (therefore… sanrinsha- motorcycle, and san... go check out its definition)

Yaroo- bastard

Ikujinashi- coward

-sen- suffix, usually added to a name, meaning 'companion' or such

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Review Credits: A rain check of muse-pokes and chocolate hazelnut sticks (super delicious food!) to:**

No one. Yet, that is. I require six to update, by the way!

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**Story Notes:**

(Erm… Let me think for a moment…AHA!)

-**The beginning**… sorry, can't tell you much there, other than yes… the girl was Kagome. Right? (If you DO read the authoress' notes fully, respond with 'SN1: HAI!' because I'm taking a mini-survey about the readers of this story...)

-**I haven't decided completely** whether or not I want Kagome to live alone. Chances are, that will be the most likely thing. Another tidbit: she still lives at Higurashi Shrine. Not positive of the layout, and I'm too lazy to check, so bear with me, please?

-**Buyo** **is**… ahem, let's just say 'special'. Not exactly good for your health to cuddle him… And yes… he did say… Heehaw. Not sure about whether to make something else to him, you know, other than a fat and lazy cat.

-**Hint**: Kagome can legally drive (or can she?), so therefore she is over sixteen. Can anyone name the four terms of high school students after freshman year? Freshman, senior… (Either junior or sophomore comes next.)

-**I know. The fight** is prolonged to the next chapter. Will be more lengthy, and less of that 'untouchable' junk.

-**I was good**… I cut down on all the obscenities. It doesn't show now, but trust me. It will.

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-sen).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School (cough come back cough)!)

**Chapter Finished: 1.22.06**

**Post: Currently, I'm undecided between holding back for a bit, or just going full-out bold and posting the story already…**

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (BUT you're still getting locked in a room with Sess anyhow.)**

**EDIT (EXPORT): ONCE, so far. Subject to change. **


	2. Chapter I

**o.O.o.O**

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School! **

**Kagome x ?. Pairings are undecided… and so therefore, to cover it up, I'll say they're (cough) 'secret'… However, there may be a little of Sango x Miroku if I find time and the appropriate moment.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Staying remote and mysteriously attractive and violent for forever is never easy. Despondently dashing men are picnics, next to tragic death and deep-rooted hatred. But then again, when bloody revenge and budding love is concerned, Kagome had better watch her step. Kagome x ?**

_Disclaimer: So basically… I don't own Inuyasha, and don't claim to. Everything else, AKA writing, plot, et cetera IS MINE._

(A/N: Sometimes I wish I could give myself reviews… (sighs) Ah, well. I can't—end of happy land. BUT OI! I got EIGHT—EIGHT! Sugoi… (scary crying face) (hides behind muses) (sniffles and blows nose) Thank you all… so much… ('Kotsu: Look how happy you made dark… (grins and hugs) Aw, she's all mooshy now…) Yep… 'Kotsu's right… (looks pointedly at Sess-san and coughs) Hello? But, bah, now I have to keep my word and update.

(So, I decided to get moving earlier than I usually would (yeah… I'm THAT lazy), given that I have nothing but time at the moment, and that I shouldn't waste precious time sitting like a bruised fruit. (Okay… weird comparison.) Besides, I'm sure the readers of Kagome vs. Shikon High would jig for joy (eh?) if I just finished the whole revamp and got back to regular old updating, right?

(Probably (shrugs and half-smiles). At least my muses are happy-go-lucky for now, so that means… CHAPTER ONE! And… my profile hits just jumped from six to two hundred and eighty-nine… Amazing (starry eyes)! I just love you all to death today!

(Quick notice: I changed Prelude around a bit… make things more fun. Heheh. Go back and check it out if you're dying to know what I killed.

(YAY! It's the thirteenth… of February… Which means…? It's almost Valentine's Day! (blech) But YES! I can poke fun at my nemesis (newly dubbed Tomato-kun… I'll explain in the Story Notes…). Nyah… So yes, I'm trying to get this out by V-Day… Dunno if it'll happen. Sorry if it's a smudge late… (cough maybealot cough)

(So, presenting, Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School! Part I, Chapter I (at last)… so… ah… who brought the junk food?)

>() >() >() >() >() >

_**The greatest tragedy is not that we fall in love with those that are incapable of loving us in return, ever the unattainable, nor the harsh and unforgiving pangs of unrequited romance… it is that we simply cease to love at all…**_

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School!**

**Part I; Illusions Deceive**

**Chapter I; What Meets the Eye**

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**…**

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

**RECAP…**

"_I know, and I don't care." Inuyasha snorted triumphantly. "Ikujinashi. You're afraid. Well then, sanrinsha-san. I challenge you and your pathetic honor!" A collective, confident smile was shown between pupils, yen changing hands. "Do you accept?"_

_Kagome sighed. "Hai. I agree. Kami-sama, I am definitely going to be late now. Let's make this quick, shall we?"_

"_Keh. Enough talk. Can you back it up, though, sanrinsha-san?" _

'_I'd better be able to, for what I've been through.' Kagome's hazel eyes narrowed, glinting a steely ice blue. 'Hnn. This place is getting on my nerves already…' _

"_And that's Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome, by the way."_

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

**AND HERE YOU ARE…**

Inuyasha's liquid gold eyes narrowed dangerously. 'Did his eyes just…?' He shook his head. 'Illusionary.' He told himself, although the once-hazel eyes remained the same shade of arctic blue, still remained burning holes through his face. "Okay, HIGURASHI KAGOME." He embellished the word insultingly, openly asking for trouble. "Decide how you want to be humiliated. As though your girly name isn't enough."

Kagome's left eye twitched, proceeding to swirl into an even darker shade of blue. 'That… that…' She cut the thought off before it got out of hand. "Surprise me, inu-san." She didn't care any longer. Kagome just wanted it over and added to her lengthy and unpleasant past.

"Fine, like I care. Keh." Inuyasha retorted, thinking up a storm mentally. 'Think, think… he looks very fragile…' He eyed his fiery opponent's slim and slight form. 'But those eyes…?' Not bothering to add much other profound thought to his decision, he recklessly announced with a confident sparkle in his eye, "Hand-to-hand combat, then."

Kagome considered it a bit more carefully, unlike her soon-to-be rival.

Inuyasha was taller than she, by about four or five inches, not including the rippling muscles she could envision. His eyes held experience, but he didn't look like the brain type. Thinking of the possible cheating options for him, she dryly thought, 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire… Might as well leap with my eyes shut.'

"Hand-to-hand combat it is, inu-san."

Inuyasha's mood turned serious. "Follow me." He beckoned, abandoning his car to the mercy of traffic and ridding himself of the headband and wristbands, pocketing the latter. He deftly used the headband, which turned out to be just a ribbon, to tie his hair into a queue and fasten it in a knot. "So, sanrinsha-san? You ready yet?"

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"Oi, have you been listening to anything I've said in the past ten minutes?" A male growled, sufficiently annoyed. "HELLO?" He roared as a last defense, kohl eyes becoming slits. "I don't see what's so special about some guy. There are millions of them, after all, aniki."

"Urusai, onegai? Listen—people like these don't appear very often. He looks almost like he could be one of us." One of the others waved aside his comrade's protests like a buzzing fly needing to be swatted. "Look, that insolent fool has braided his hair. And how many guys do you know that wear trench coats like that?" He resolved to ponder this mystery later, pensive and taught of the mind currently.

"I don't care. He's probably stupid. Stupid and ugly. We're all going to be late now, thanks to you. All over some boy." The first waved his arms energetically, gesturing at all four of them.

"Sugoi," He laughed, "Never thought I'd hear THAT coming from you!" The humor dropped from his voice. "Besides, look. I don't know what it is… but my instincts are telling me something's not right about that kid. And my instincts…" His piercing blue-green eyes followed the two teens below with precision. "Are never wrong.

"I'm going to watch that boy like a hawk. I'll unearth whatever he doesn't want me to, and bring to the light. I swear."

"Urusai, already. Come on," Another smiled darkly, his perfect smirk dredged with malice. "It's time to make our departure."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Kagome watched him frankly and coldly, observing and absorbing everything she could for later information. He appeared to think he was superior to everyone else in existence. 'Hnn… He has a big ego, I see.' She continued thinking and predicting moves, just in case. Anything to stay the usual twelve or so moves ahead. 'Okay. Got it.'

"Oi, this is the place." Inuyasha's sneering voice broke her out of her self-induced trance. He looked at her factually, thinking, 'This guy is going to be a blow-away.'

"Okay," Kagome replied, glancing around to get an idea of the terrain. 'Chikuso. He has an advantage. He knows the territory like the back of his hand. I can just tell.' Her orbs darkened again as she recalculated the combat. 'Chikuso is right.'

The area itself was beautiful, in a strange, ethereal sort of way. It was surrounded on one side by the faraway, but still looming, Mount Fuji's slopes, another bordered by a deafening waterfall and coarse river and lake. There was an extraordinary garden touching the other side of the river, gorgeous and filled with vivid colors. The remaining two sides of the premise were open territory, a distant forest on the horizon. There was a small, barely noticeable pathway wandering off into a tangent along the river. Trodden grass.

Inuyasha noticed the lackluster look in her eyes before she turned, with her back to him, striding perilously close to the river. 'Tired? Afraid, is he?' He crossed his arms over his chest. "Not going to get jelly legs on me, are you?"

"Iie. I'm not." She shifted slightly so that her face was tilted at an angle to see over her shoulder. Kagome's eyes snapped to attention, trained on his face. She inhaled and exhaled sharply, distrusting. He rolled his eyes at her. She continued to stare at him defiantly and patiently, slowly and agilely turning her body to face him completely. She mirrored his actions, crossing her arms. "I didn't come here to have a stare-down, you understand…?"

"Hai." He wasn't even interested in her.

'He sees me as insignificant, of course. I'm no threat to him.' The nagging thought annoyed her. "I am going to be late to class. If all you brought me here to do was wait…" Her voice wavered, as she saw something dance in his eyes. It vanished quickly.

'Nani? What was it…?' Kagome watched his eyes again, straining to give off the impression of being anti-suspicious. She saw it again. The third time, she focused completely on it.

"Keh." In a flash, she was caught off guard, shoved rudely onto the hard earth, his smirking face above her. "I was right about you." He shook his head slowly, mocking and disappointed. "Ah, well, I'll spare you humiliation." He stood, brushing off his jacket as she fumed. He innocently offered her his hand.

When she did nothing but stare at him angrily from the ground, his eyes narrowed, and he grit out, "Don't you have a class to be late to, or what?"

That was the final straw.

Kagome's eyes darkened to the point of being midnight blue, and she growled, "Rematch!" The pitiful display of her skills made her furious. She'd survived everything… only to be faced with THAT? She was ashamed, and horrified. 'H-How could I-I…?'

"Sore loser too?"

"Iie. This time we'll do it fair and square."

"ARE YOU SAYING I CHEATED?" He roared, glaring full force.

"Maybe I am." Kagome glared back enigmatically, "Let's settle this, hnn?"

He observed her suspiciously, thinking slowly. 'If I beat him a second time, maybe he can be a puppet for me…?' He still hadn't bothered to consider her a real opponent.

"Keh. Deal."

Kagome focused, tuning into her honed skills. Years of self-preservation had made them sharp, although at times they failed. Badly, like before. She inhaled slowly, and exhaled even slower, calming her pounding heart with the rhythm of the shuddering sighs. At last she was ready. 'Never make the first move.' She had learned so thousands of times.

And so they waited.

"Come ON!" Inuyasha grumbled, "We've been standing here for SIX MINUTES!" And with that, he charged in the blink of an eye. This time, Kagome saw it coming. A small, lopsided smirk tugged vaguely at the left corner of her mouth, as she twirled gracefully to the side for a fleeting moment, innocently sticking her foot out.

"WHA?" Inuyasha tripped and stumbled, but held his own against an embarrassing fall. "Kuso, what's wrong with you?" Kagome didn't reply, already thinking ahead.

'Good. When he's mad, he'll make mistakes.' Sure enough, he charged forward, right arm drawn back. "Keh." He voiced, slamming it forward with a crackle of ferocity, his hanyou speed stirring the dust around them. "Got 'im."

He smiled victoriously.

But when the dust cleared, the outcome's completely turnabout wiped the smile clean. The audacious fiend had shadowed her eyes with her long, sharp bangs, the tips curling charmingly inward. At last she looked up, her eyes dancing with faded memories. "Miscalculation." Her left hand tightened its grip, to the point of solid steel, the only barrier between them being her gloves.

For a moment Inuyasha felt nothing. Then it began. He gasped at the explosion of pain coming from his clenched fist, as her shrinking grip forced his claws to pierce his callused palm. He attempted to withdraw from the minor agony, the rush of adrenaline lending him the boost to forget the pain. It failed. He tried again, with all his body weight behind the force.

It only hurt more. 'Chikuso! Who is this guy? He acts like a frickin' fruit for a minute, then this?' His upper lip curled into a snarling sneer. Kagome inhaled the scent of fresh, oozing blood with a vengeance, her eyes highlighted with black streaks.

At last a sickening crack was heard, and she looked worried for a moment, her eyes snapping back to a light shade of blue. 'I didn't mean to…' Kagome thought, confused and despondent, 'I should be gentler.' Without warning she targeted the area specifically, pouring in a small allotment of her miko powers, just enough to enhance his demonic healing rate.

The soft blue caress of her palm was gone now, as she jerked her arm away, hoping he had been too preoccupied to take note of it. His amber eyes stared, silent and pensively, at the place, eyes critical. She bit her lip.

"Nani?" She asked shortly and with a breathy quality as he glanced from her to the knitting wound. The flesh was piecing itself together, two pieces of canvas under an invisible needle. The slashes on his palm had already scabbed, and were flaking off. Finally, everything vanished; there was no scar.

He watched her like a hawk, suspicious. "What was that light, sanrinsha-san?"

Her heart sank. So he had. "Absolutely nothing of importance." Kagome retorted bitterly.

"Nothing my a—" She ignored him blissfully.

She had discovered the little glitch in normality quite some time ago, back at Higurashi Shrine. It had all been so innocent…

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"_Aniki! Wait up! I need a ride to school! Anou, come back, onegai?" A little girl, beaming but looking anxious, shouts, jogging as fast as her short legs could possibly carry her. She fled into the street, panting, her black slip-ons chaffing the caked dust. "WAAAIIIIIIT!" She screeched, face darkening._

"_ANIKI-BAKA! GET BACK OVER HERE! I'm going to be late for school!" After a silent moment, her face contorted in furious rage, as she glared out at the empty street. "I'll get you, Souta," She murmured angrily, her breath clouding her face in the cold air. She waved it away energetically, and jagged briskly up the shrine stairs. _

"_HAHAOYA!" She shouted grumpily, pausing to wait for her mother's attention, "I need a ride to school! Souta left without me… Onegai?" _

"_Gomen, Kagome dear, you'll have to walk. I'm taking your ojiisan to his doctor's appointment today. Souta chose a bad time for this…" As she said this, she stood in the kitchen's doorframe, light pooled around her, wiping her hands on a small towel. A frown pulled at her lips, and she ran a hand through her glossy raven hair. It was a family habit. Her brow furrowed over her dark hazel eyes. She sighed, "Gomen, Kagome." She echoed herself, before turning back to the kitchen to help ojiisan stand and wobble to the door._

_Kagome's eyes darkened considerable, and her mother was troubled by the change. It hadn't occurred before. "Kagome—" She began, worried, and was cut off._

"_SOOOOUUUUTAAAAA! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAATE!" Kagome's twirled bangs flared outward, her eyes dark to the point of midnight blue, as she growled, "I'm gonna get you…" Suddenly, the beautiful, sturdy Goshinboku began to tremble. In a sudden flash of brilliancy, the rare blossoms bloomed like weeds, nearly engulfing those below. "N-Nani?" The young girl, Kagome, asked tensely, as a stray petal blew into her face._

_Her ojiisan stared. "Kagome… I believe you have discovered a rare ability…"_

_She looked so innocently confused, watching as another petal broke off a flowery stem and drifted her way. She leapt to catch it, then simply waited to fall back to the suddenly pulsing shrine grounds._

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Kagome sighed, shaking her head. Good times, better times. A thing of beauty, compared with what she had to do in present times…

It had been so very long, long ago…

"Oi, sanrinsha-san? Are you asleep?"

Reality packed a punch. She forced herself from her swirling memories, instead focusing on the taunting Taisho Inuyasha. "Hai, inu-san." She shifted into a loose stance once more, very aware that he could sense any shift, and therefore predict the soon-to-follow move.

Her eyes narrowed, completely tuned into his body motions. He favored his right a tad. 'Going for the left approach, then, ne?' She was correct. Until he brought his right foot up as well.

Her right eye twitched, and they both lightened a shade as she was forced to bring up her right knee to block his medium-in-height sweep, and swat away his left hand. He was unbalanced—stronger on his right side than left. 'Uneven training.'

She flashed him an annoyed look, before snapping her entire body forward in a sudden burst of exhilaration, her right knee tucked close to her chest, other leg streamlining behind her. Veering to the left of Inuyasha, she began smiling coldly as she flew past him, hand planted firmly on his shoulder, knee slammed into his muscular chest. His heels dragged along the earth, digging in eventually.

When she felt her speed slowing, she let go of his bunched shirt and leapt back, sticking the landing while skidding in the wet riverbank grass. 'I didn't realize I'd brought us so close…' It was a fleeting thought, and she pushed it aside airily. She felt the air temperature drop, as her breath fogged in front of her.

'Nani? It was so hot this morning…?' She inhaled the welcome cold, watching the mist float towards her opponent. He was giving a valiant effort, despite being winded. She looked towards him with a hint of interest. "Oi, what time is it?"

"Seven…" He answered, before a grin infected his face, "Thirty-six."

Kagome inhaled sharply. 'SEVEN THIRTY-SIX?' She screamed mentally, 'Enough is enough! Time to stop fooling around, or what?' Her eyes widened, before narrowing sharply. She waved away the mist to no effect, concentrating on Inuyasha's outline.

It flickered, wavering. She slowly tilted her right shoulder to a one hundred thirty-five degrees clockwise position, and without warning leaned back, her protected hand making contact with the cold ground. She followed through by rotating her body overhead, avoiding a swipe of sharp metallic claws. Her heart beat softly.

Another beat brought a jerking movement, a sharp blow to his unmarred neck, at the jugular. He coughed, and winced noticeably. There would certainly be a bruise. She returned her agilely twisted foot to the springy ground.

Kagome shook off the thought that they would be united in that way…

This time she reached forward, between her feet, sinking down quickly, twirling with expert grace using both hands to support herself, as she swung her long, toned legs in an arc. It took a bit of contortion, and a good deal of practice beforehand to accomplish, but she managed to create an opening. He lost his footing after an astoundingly strong blow to the calves, before a backlash to the backside of his knees.

"Keh…" He staggered, but kept his façade continuous. 'I won't be seen as weak… Iie.' He instantaneously crouched after jumping to his feet. A quick rush followed, and with a snarl, they collided. She met him hand for hand, block for block. At last he saw an opportunity.

Clasping his hands, he swung them down onto her shoulder joint forcefully. 'NGH!' Kagome shuddered and shouted internally, 'He just had to hit THAT gash…' Inhaling with slow deliberation, she shrugged him off, and with a flounce, backhanded her signature gloves into his ribs. He bent over, clutching the area, not too proud, with both hands.

He ground out, "Chikuso, sanrinsha-san…"

She frowned. 'He is a strong hanyou. I'll give him that.' She snatched his leg, hefted him up to her hip, checked behind her, and released him to fly.

He had begun breathing hard. 'Kuso, I'm not used to more exertion than a minute or two!' She danced over towards him gracefully, before glancing down at him. Her eyes swirled darker, as he mumbled, "Seven forty-one." And then the pain began, as blows rained down upon him plentifully. When it had ended, and her eyes became their usual shade of cobalt, she strode to the river to calm down.

When she saw her reflection, she halted, freezing. Kagome stared at her glove-concealed hands.

They were crimson.

The memories lurched inside her, and she couldn't stare any longer. She broke her gaze away, and sank to her knees pathetically, her buttocks resting on her calves. Bringing a hand to eye level, she furiously peeled away the steel-plated glove. The metal inlaid along the back made a dull thump as it crushed the grass below it.

The red liquid had seeped through…

Her breath caught in her throat, and as if in a trance-like state, she stared at her reflection, hand still in the air.

Slowly she brought it to her face, emotions indescribable, eyes a placid hazel once more. It caressed her cheek, before its gloved mate floated up. Together they cupped her face as she bent over the water, cradling her thoughts in the palms of her hands.

She couldn't help it.

Traces of fire scorched a pathway down her face, traitorous snakes.

She cried there, silent and pensive, unsuspecting of the eyes that observed her with passionate coolness.

Once it had begun, it couldn't be helped. They were indestructible—unstoppable.

Ironic.

She had promised herself never to cry again. And here she was, in all her glorious misery, a reminder of her crystalline teardrops echoing in the brook below.

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**(A/N:** At last, what you've been patient for, the first chapter! It's only slightly longer than the first, but I decided that this would simply be a nice place to leave it off at. I didn't quite get to everything I'd planned too, but… hey, all the better for my readers! Means a longer chapter next time… or does it?

Anyhow, glad to say all is well so far, and I'm doing a small I-updated-on-time victory dance with my muses. Proud to say this actually came out pretty close to when I intended it too. Ecstatic with the reviews and profile page hits as well! Aw, this is the best… I'm getting all inspired and creative! Heheheh… (scary smile)

So, well… Hope you look forward to the next installment of this revamp (and yes, I'm so much happier with this than the original), and remember…

Have a great belated V-Day! (Have no fear, I even wrote it on my arm. Beautifully cynic V-Day!) (I remember things so much more accurately when I write on my forearm… Don't ask. It's not nice to question the quirky muses I have.) Oh, one final note…

Nyah (sticks out tongue and bounces off walls with muses).

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Next Chapter o.O.o.O**

**The skirmish with Taisho Inuyasha comes to an end, and at last the school day begins for Higurashi Kagome-san! Not without its trials and dramas, though… ahem. With everything from an aggravated taijiya, to an uncooperative secretary, to a run-in with a certain deranged circle of friends, can Kagome's day get any more hazardous? **

**Engulf o.O.o.O**

**>() >() >() >() >() >**

**Vocabulary;**

-san- suffix, at the end of a name, usually respectful and meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs.

Sugoi- wow

Ikujinashi- coward

Sanrinsha-San- Mr. (in this case) Motorcycle (therefore… sanrinsha- motorcycle, and san… you can go look it up)

Hai- yes

Kami-god

-sama- suffix, always added to a name, usually of extreme respect, indicating royalty, lordship, or a term of a LOT of admiration (EX: Sesshoumaru-sama)

Inu- dog

Oi- hey

Aniki- respectful term for 'elder brother'

Urusai- shut up

Onegai- please

Chikuso- damn

Iie- no

Nani?- what?

Kuso- shit

Hanyou- half-demon

Miko- priestess

Anou…- erm…, well…, ah…, er…, eh…, um…, et cetera (those awkward-moment words you know so well)

Gomen- sorry (informal)

Ojiisan- grandfather

Goshinboku- God Tree

-ne- suffix, usually put at the end of a question to add emphasis (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (Inu-san: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE!)

>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >

**Review Credits: A rain check of muse-pokes and chocolate hazelnut sticks (super delicious food!) to:**

aGreatPenName

Kage Otome

Squishy Penguin

InuAngel- (nods head and grins) Sure thing, here you are!

Autonomous Maiden

Meijer Brand

Kagome Assassinater

FluffyLover7

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Story Notes:**

(Okay… Wait… (holds up hand and thinks) (slow smile) Eureka!)

**-I have newly decided upon calling my substitute nemesis… **(My old, preferred one moved… WAH!) **Tomato-kun. **In Japanese, -kun, means… (blushes faintly)… well, it's an affectionate term for a male. But he doesn't know Japanese… (You put two and two together. It's most likely unrequited…) ('Kotsu: (pats dark on back)) Well, I kind of think of him as my very own cactus-like Jakotsu. A fruit is someone who's homosexual. So, therefore, I'd call a straight person a vegetable. A tomato is… in between… right? (Not sure if he's gay or not. Think so.)

**-See if you can figure out** what the connection is with Kagome's eye color changing. (Yes, I had to work it in.)Yes… there IS a connection.

**-As for the mystery people…** have fun guessing. (makes funny face) It should be pretty easy, though.

**-I tried** not to make Inuyasha seem like as much of a dunce as before. Did it work?

**-There's your favorite Italics** again! NOW do you know what they're supposed to be?

**-No, Kagome won't always **be so superhuman. She'll have quite a few… moments. (evil, evil smile)

**-Sugoi… **(blinks) what a mood change.

**-You can expect** new characters to show up eventually. It wouldn't be much if it ended up being just Inuyasha and Kagome, after all.

**-Get ready** for a little plot detour coming up soon...

**>() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Ja ne,**

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-sen).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School (cough come back cough)!)

**Chapter Finished: 2.17.06. YES! I'm ON TIME? Forgive (and forget) errors you come across, unless they're insane.**

**Post: 2.19.06. Sorry for the delay, just checking things, finishing up the A/N. **

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny 'Kotsu. But then again, it is. (BUT you're still getting locked in a room with Sess anyhow.)**

**EDIT (EXPORT): ONCE, so far. Subject to change. **


	3. Chapter II

**o.O.o.O**

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School! **

**Kagome x ?. Pairings are undecided… and so therefore, to cover it up, I'll say they're (cough) 'secret'… However, there may be a little of Sango x Miroku if I find time and the appropriate moment.**

**darkenedmoonlightflame**

**Staying remote and mysteriously attractive and violent for forever is never easy. Despondently dashing men are picnics, next to tragic death and deep-rooted hatred. But then again, when bloody revenge and budding love is concerned, Kagome had better watch her step. Kagome x ?**

_Disclaimer: So basically… I don't own Inuyasha, and don't claim to. Everything else, AKA writing, plot, et cetera IS MINE._

(A/N: Okay, So I haven't gotten my magic six reviews yet. (sighs) That's alright, just this once. I'm feeling… flexible. (faint smile) This cold snow-in-March weather really has me out-of-whack. Look, I'm even updating without too much blah. (stares)

(On a lighter note, glad to say that I've non-officially found proof against that old vegetables-help-you-grow thing. At least… sort of. My fingers are typing so slowly… SLOWLY… (Tired out from that Flowers for Love… story, I guess.

(So, presenting, Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School. Part I, Chapter II. (Keep that crazy prologue in mind…)

>() >() >() >() >() >

_**The greatest tragedy is not that we fall in love with those that are incapable of loving us in return, ever the unattainable, nor the harsh and unforgiving pangs of unrequited romance… it is that we simply cease to love at all…**_

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >()**** >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School!**

**Part I; Illusions Deceive**

**Chapter II; Engulf**

>() >() >() >() >() >

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

RECAP… 

_The memories lurched inside her, and she couldn't stare any longer. She broke her gaze away, and sank to her knees pathetically, her buttocks resting on her calves. Bringing a hand to eye level, she furiously peeled away the steel-plated glove. The metal inlaid along the back made a dull thump as it crushed the grass below it. _

_The red liquid had seeped through…_

_Her breath caught in her throat, and as if in a trance-like state, she stared at her reflection, hand still in the air. _

_Slowly she brought it to her face, emotions indescribable, eyes a placid hazel once more. It caressed her cheek, before its gloved mate floated up. Together they cupped her face as she bent over the water, cradling her thoughts in the palms of her hands._

_She couldn't help it. _

_Traces of fire scorched a pathway down her face, traitorous snakes. _

_She cried there, silent and pensive, unsuspecting of the eyes that observed her with passionate coolness._

_Once it had begun, it couldn't be helped. They were indestructible—unstoppable. _

_Ironic._

_She had promised herself never to cry again. And here she was, in all her glorious misery, a reminder of her crystalline teardrops echoing in the brook below. _

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

AND HERE YOU ARE… 

Roughly, Kagome wiped the reminder of her tears from her azure orbs with the back of her hands. Bending over slightly, she rinsed off any sign of crimson liquid from her tanned hands and gloves, and stood. Inuyasha didn't move. Kagome's eyes watched his chest rise slowly with calm deliberation.

She stared for a minute more, before walking over, and hauling him into a more comfortable position. And then she strode out of the clearing, replacing her signature gloves once more. One final glance back, and she was on her way.

Even more students' eyes were fixed onto her form now, as she walked back to her sanrinsha, smoothing the flawless handlebars. "I won, for you." She told it lowly, before patting the seat a final time and retrieving her enormous yellow school bag. She unzipped it, and yanked out a cover smoothly, before sliding the black fabric over the bike, a small smile gracing her face.

People ogled openly. "Did… did Taisho lose?" A few asked her, happy to be annoying distractions.

She ignored them promptly. 'I will not lower myself to arrogance. I'm close enough as is.' The shrill cry of a bell echoed through the halls, and out the open doors, and Kagome's head lifted momentarily, before she returned to properly chaining her bike to the curb bumper in the space. 'More important, anyway.' Pupils shuffled inside grudgingly.

At last, Kagome stood, straightened her clothes, and gave herself a general once-over. Sighing, she gritted her teeth and turned away from the school, showing it her back. Quickly she pulled out the white ribbon in her obsidian-cerulean hair, re-plaiting her loose over-the-shoulder braid to perfection. She licked a finger, and slicked back a stray lock.

Snatching her bag, she strode purposefully towards the closing doors, sprinting the last few steps to slip inside. Once inside, Kagome found it eerie. The halls were empty. She shrugged it off, instead squinting at the small signs perpendicular to the light beige-with-white-and-gray-flecks walls.

Prominent Office… 

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes, and made her way over.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

"…" Kagome stepped into the sterile room, wincing as the scent of strong citrus disinfectant snaked its way in her direction. "Excuse me?" She asked politely, bowing slightly at the waist, her average alto voice inquisitive.

"Hai…?" There was a fairly average woman at the desk on the left side. Her hair was slicked back into a small high ponytail, and the jet black mass gleamed. Her crimson eyes flickered up, before she glanced up tediously, her beaded earrings dangling with the movement. Her pale face could have once been very beautiful, but age had diminished it.

"I am a new transfer student and I—"

The woman nodded curtly. "Very well. One moment, have a seat. I just have to finish this up…" Kagome closed her slack maw, glancing around the bleak office, before propping herself up against a wall, leaning on it. Eventually she sank down to the floor, her legs bent in front of her, elbows on her knees, hands cradling her head.

She looked up as the door opened and slammed, with a multitude of footsteps in tow. Seven teens shuffled in, dragging their feet. The shortest lead them, his gleaming azure-green eyes sparkling. They flashed as they alighted upon her. And then they were up at the desk. Without looking up, the secretary asked, "Nani? What do you want, you seven idiots? Which one is the brain, again?" So, she was familiar with them.

The shortest smirked, on the edge of becoming sadistic, but managing to remain semi-polite. "We need medical leave for the day, until third period." Only then did the middle-aged woman stray from her paperwork.

"You look peachy to me."

Then another, far less caring bit out, "Woman, we have an important… an important dentist's appointment soon. Kyoukotsu has been whining all day. It would be beneficial to us all if you could just sign the slip and let us get on with life." His voice was fairly monotonous, but threatening all the same.

The woman sighed futilely, making a big deal out of nothing as she rummaged through a file cabinet, searching. "Here, kids." She shoved a light green paper at them. "Fill one out… each." The paper stack split into seven. "Serve you right…" She muttered darkly.

Having decided she'd waited long enough, Kagome stood, and dusted off her usual obsidian trench coat. She lovingly polished the silver clasps that reached to the end of her ribcage, which ended right before the whole thing opened and swirled around her legs. Nonchalantly, she asked in a steady tone, "Are you finished?"

The woman's head snapped up, and she glared. "No."

Kagome stood her ground, glaring glacially. "Iie? After all this time?" She unhooked her thumbs from the hole in her slim and tall tee shirt, rolling the soft crimson fabric between her index finger and thumb. "No?" She stared blankly at the woman, trying to be unnerving. It was working. Her baggy Wrangler jeans shifted around her toned legs as she sauntered up. "No, ne?"

"Urusai," The woman snapped at last, beckoning her up closer. "Fill this out."

'Is that her remedy for everything?' Kagome drawled out sarcastically in her mind, digging in her enormous yellow backpack for a pencil. Succeeding in her task, she twirled it around a few times before focusing. She answered the questions vaguely, keeping aloof. Eventually she walked up. The other seven were still staring, squinting, or making faces at their forms.

"Good, good, bad, bad." The receptionist responded, just as the one that blurted out before collected the forms and turned them in. The woman checked them over, before nodding in a bird-like way. "Here." She thrust the slip at him, and waved them away.

As the shortest left, he grinned, with an alluring, but small and possibly seductive smirk, eyes glinting. "Kouun." He spoke lightly, waving with his thumb and two first fingers slightly as he exited.

'Yeah, I'll need it.'

"So… You live 'around Tokyo'? Your favorite subjects 'are yet to be determined'? You work well with 'yourself'? You transferred from 'somewhere in Tokyo'?" The lady raised a brow, reaching over for the intercom. Kagome could tell the word 'security' was on her lips.

"Hai," She replied. "I heard that Kakera was a very promising school. I'm not sure whether or not I'm right." She gave a prolonged glance at the woman's hand. The secretary removed her appendage testily.

"Hnn?" The woman seemed interested, now. Kagome nodded, before continuing.

"I got recommended by my aniki. He attended this school, before." A lump formed in her throat. It was true, but that had nothing to do with her emotions now.

"What was his name?" Her fingers were poised over the keyboard.

"Higurashi Souta." She checked up on it, before eyeing the cross-dressed girl in front of her.

"He was one of our best students. I hope you play to those standards, Higurashi-san." Kagome bowed politely. "So far you have been quite the lady, despite my persistence test." Kagome froze. 'Test? Lady? Can she see…?' she pondered. "Yes, I can see that." Kagome was disbelieving. "Even so, I take it that you would like to either wear the boy's uniform, or none? I can see that." She wordlessly handed Kagome a few extra-large sized uniforms, and a large and medium as well.

Her smile twisted, and a spark of beauty entered her face. She was young again, if for just a moment. "Kaze-Majo Kagura, at your service. I'm on your side." With that, she returned to her dreary façade, printing out a sheet of paper. "This is your schedule. Here, take the map—it'll come in handy—I marked some things special for you…" She scribbled down a few notes, and circled and scratched out routes. "And this is your late pass. Don't make excuses. And you are exempt from code, if for just today."

Kagome nodded, grateful. She turned to leave, before casting a final glance back. "Arigatou, Kagura-sama. Arigatou."

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

**_…_**

Kagome inhaled sharply, then exhaled slowly, as she wandered the halls, occasionally pausing to check the map in her fist. It was true—Kagura had marked some good shortcuts, as well as excellent hideouts. Odd, it struck Kagome, but helpful anyway. The halls were eerily deserted. She smiled slightly, knowing there was no one to see it.

She was wrong. As she rounded the corner, she replaced her emotionless mask and continued. There was a girl. She looked about ready to pull the locker door off its hinges, and was glaring murderously at it, furiously twisting the dial. "Do you require assistance, otome-san?" Kagome asked politely, bowing slightly.

"Iie, I can fight my own battles." The girl spared a smile for Kagome, before beating at the locker in vain. "Idiotic thing, always getting stuck, even now." She sighed tediously, and redid her high ponytail of dark brown hair. Her hazel eyes burned with loathing, and she grumbled as she sank down next to it, head in hands. Kagome was startled when she roared and viciously elbowed the door without hesitating, flinching, or giving a warning.

"Ara… Let me see…" The cross-dressing girl began, inspecting the locker. "There's something in the hinges."

The other teen stood, dusting herself off. She peered over Kagome's shoulder. "Hnn, you're correct. I think it's Miroku-san's homework."

"You stole some girl's homework?"

"Guy, actually. And no, I'm keeping it clean for him… or I was." The girl grinned, and offered out her hand. "Majime-Awarege Sango. Congratulations on being the first boy who hasn't made a move on me in this shirt." She pointed down to her attire—a slim pink shirt, with the words, 'I hate pink. Who wants me to take this off?' and loose black leather jeans. Her face was pretty bare of makeup; just a touch of dusty rose eye shadow and sheer lip-gloss.

"Hnn…" Kagome didn't comment on the fact that they literally weren't a good match of type. She turned back to the locker, and Sango shrugged.

"Haven't seen you around here, before."

"I'm a transfer."

"Ara! So, do you need someone to show you around?"

"Iie. No thank you." Kagome replied casually. "Kagura-sama gifted me with a map." Sango looked shocked.

"She hasn't been helpful in… years!" Sango blinked again, and squinted suspiciously at Kagome. "Hnn… if you say so. Do you think you can get it open? It's kind of useless to try, but it wastes time—" Her mouth closed as Kagome stared at the door intently, figuring the best place to attack.

"Hnn…!" Kagome nodded, with a brief smile as she turned until she was at a forty-five degree angle to the hinges of the door. Suddenly she snapped her hips, and her leg was in the air, hurtling towards the locker, catching on the little unclosed edge, where the door didn't quite meet where it was supposed to, and yanking it open with a final twist of her hips. She permitted herself a little victory smirk as she caught the wildly swinging door, and held it open for the gaping Sango. "There, otome-san."

"I-I haven't seen anyone pull something as stupidly ingenious as that since Kouga-sama… and a few… others." Sango stared at Kagome nervously. "You aren't some crazy, right? Anou… if you are…" Sango blinked. "Oi, I didn't notice, but… chikuso, you're quite the bishounen!"

Kagome laughed melodiously, blushing, and shook her head. "No, I'm not." She laughed again. "Ja ne, otome-san." She raised her hand, thumb and two closest fingers extended, the others not, in a farewell gesture.

"Sayonara, bishounen-sama!"

Kagome just shook her head, and strode briskly down the hall, not looking back.

…

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

_**…**_

Higurashi Kagome's mind was filled with bleak blankness as she stared dully at the blackboard. The room was touched by incessant chatter, and gossiping girls. The boys were crowded in their own corners, and there she sat, isolated by the windows. Staring either at the board, the clock, or the scenery outside. The latter was the nicest, because the school had excellent landscaping done for the campus.

She sighed, and slumped slightly in her desk.

Fugainai Myouga had gifted them all with a free period, as he dozed off behind his mound of papers to grade from the last term. So far, judging by first period, this school didn't really need terribly smart people after all. Nothing special—she would have been better off helping Majime-Awarege Sango in the halls.

She sighed again, and laid her warm forehead down against the cold and sterile desk surface. She inhaled slowly, and exhaled just as quickly. "Oi. Oi, wake up, otaku-ama."

Kagome luxuriously straightened partially, and turned, glaring. Her soft hazel eyes hardened, glinting a jagged sky blue, then darkening to indigo upon seeing the girl.

She was impertinent, with red hair twirled back into two high ponytails, malicious green eyes, and a sullen look. Her short-sleeved shirt barely touched mid-ribcage, leaving her pale midriff exposed, while the gauzy material shimmed with a blinding revenge. At least she had the decency to wear a paper-thin turtleneck below it, although it was chopped right above her belly. Her shorts rolled up to mid-thigh, while the waist was lowered down her hips. Her foot-less socks were knee-high, and plain white, contrasting with her green high heels. On her arms were a variety of bangles, and a white mantle was draped around her shoulders, connected by a strand of green beads.

Kagome inquired quietly, "Hai?"

"Otaku-ama! Nice to know you're alive and breathing my air. Now shut up and stop." The girl forced a smile, before staring intently at Kagome. "Fruit. Scum, I heard you mussed up my boyfriend. I don't take this lightly."

"…" Kagome didn't reply. Eventually she began, "Well, then…?"

"Kimagure Ayame-sama, to you."

"Hnn… Higurashi-san."

Ayame sneered in distaste. "Like I care, pretty boy."

"Keep in mind; you do have a beau." Kagome slashed out monotonously, and Ayame's face burned crimson. "And… I couldn't possibly have demolished him to much more than before, Kimagure." Ayame twitched, and shifted her weight from foot to foot, pouting furiously. "It's kind of pathetic, how you hang on him and manage to entrance him while doing… that." Kagome nodded towards some guy's hand on the girl's thigh. The girl grimaced, and shoved the teen away, snarling.

"How dare you imply that! You'll be sorry you ever said that, otaku-ama. So sorry." Ayame's face darkened, and a thin sheen of red touching her orbs. A slow smirk boiled across her features, and her hands twisted sadistically, cracking this way and that. "Let's see if you can drown those fancy words in your own blood."

>() >() >() >() >() >

**(A/N: **Okay, so I finally updated! Consider it… an Easter present. May the 'rabbit' leave a chocolate hazelnut pirouette stick on your face! Oh, and may the 'chick' leave you an omelet that is reusable as a toupee (hnn, that looks so funny written out)! I only got three reviews, but they were fairly long, so I'm okay.

I guess.

Anyway, I'll just wrap up the rest of my things, and mosey along to post this. I just feel bad because I haven't updated anything (just one-shots) in a month… or two.

>() >() >() >() >() >()** >() >() >() >() >() >()**** >() >() >() >() >() >**

**Next Chapter o.O.o.O**

**And so Majime-Awarege Sango and Higurashi Kagome-san part ways… but will it be their final meeting? That's unlikely. However, a new issue arises with this so-called Kimagure Ayame, and her reluctance to forgive and forget. Not that Higurashi Kagome-san doesn't mind a fight—it's just she has better things to do. And besides, who wants to squash a backstabbing girlfriend for some jerk you don't even like? With introductions awry, and tempers aflame, will Higurashi Kagome-san keep her gender to herself? **

**Plagiarize o.O.o.O**

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Vocabulary;**

Sanrinsha- motorcycle

Hai- yes

Nani?- what?

Iie- no

-ne?- add-on for emphasis, usually to a question (similar to 'eh?') (EX: Inuyasha sure loves his ramen, ne?) (Inuyasha: STOP USING ME AS AN EXAMPLE!)

Urusai- shut up

Kouun- good luck, fortune

Kakera- shard (shorthand for the school name, in this case)

Aniki- respectful term for 'elder brother'

Arigatou- thank you (semi-formal)

-sama- suffix to a name, usually indicating royalty, nobility, respect, admiration, et cetera

Otome- girl

-san- suffix to a name, meaning Mr., Ms., or Mrs.

Ara- ah

Anou…- er…, well…, erm…, ah…, ar…, et cetera (stumbling words)

Oi- hey

Chikuso- damn

Sayonara- goodbye

Bishounen- pretty boy (literally) (better thought of as hot or appealing boy)

Ja ne- see ya, see you

Otaku- nerd, geek (disrespectful, not teasing)

-ama- disrespectful suffix to a name, meaning 'bitch'

>() >() >() >() >() >()****** >() >() >() >() >() >()**** >() >() >() >() >() > **

Review Credits: A rain check of muse-pokes and chocolate hazelnut sticks (super delicious food!) to:

Autonomous Maiden

aGreatPenName

Kage Otome

>() >() >() >() >() >

**Story Notes:**

**-See, despite her appearance in nature, **Kagome really does care. She just doesn't like to show it.

**-Did you guess** whom the secretary was? Hnn, hnn? Hnn, she's the queen of paperwork sadism.

**-It's pretty obvious who the group was,** but didn't you expect Inuyasha's group, or something different?

**-Ironic, how they scour** out their students and then have some almost truly academically challenged students. I'm not going to say names, 'cause that's mean.

**-Amazingly, no, I won't** write the name translations. If you have a question, feel free to ask it, whether its related to that or not.

**-I completely changed** the meeting of Sango and Kagome, BUT I will probably go back and have a second run-in closer to the original plot. And no sight of Kouga yet, just a mention. He's likely to show up soon. This plot line moves slower but more dramatically than Kagome vs. Shikon High. Oh, and yes, Sango thinks Kagome is a guy, and a cute one at that. (laughs) It'll be funny later on in the story, when that factor comes into play.

**-No, it isn't likely** that Ayame will suddenly change her bad ways. Sorry, but she's probably going to stay on the villain (of sort) list.

>() >() >() >() >() >()****** >() >() >() >() >() >()**** >() >() >() >() >() > **

Ja ne,

**o.O.o.O darkenedmoonlightflame O.o.O.o**

**And company. My adorably annoying muses. 'Kotsu and the Grumpy One (who is being nice for now and therefore can be called Sess-sen).**

(P.S. Hope you enjoyed this, and will show some self-restraint when poking at us… If not… (evil smile) Anyhow, thanks for reading Higurashi Kagome-san, No Need for High School (cough come back cough)!)

**Chapter Finished: 4.10.06 Forgive (and forget) errors you come across, unless they're insane.**

**Post: 4.12.06. Sorry for the delay, just checking things, finishing up the A/N. **

**Spell Check: Yep. **

**Brain Check: Hnn. That's not funny, 'Kotsu. Then again, it is. (Unfortunately, now you'll be stuck being the Easter rabbit for a day.)**


End file.
